


Happy birthday Aid

by orphan_account



Category: aidean - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 04:53:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean takes Aidan out for a movie on his birthday. During the movie, Dean finally can't hold back anymore and he kisses Aidan. They decide to leave the movie and go somewhere more private.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy birthday Aid

They left the theatre and stumbled out into the chilly autumn night. Dean had slid his arm around Aidan’s waist and the brunette was glad there was no one out to see them. At least not like this. He had thought of Dean like this before, but never seriously. Had Dean really liked him all along? Or was this just some sick, twisted joke of his.

They reached a hotel and Dean lead Aidan inside, a grin on his face.

“Here?” Aidan asked in disbelief. This was the best hotel in town. Dean just grinned at him as they walked to the receptionist.

“I’ve got a reservation,” Dean smiled and gave the woman behind the counter his full name. She nodded and smiled, then gave the blonde a set of keys. Aidan looked curiously at his best friend. He really had planned this one and it was not just some strange impulse. He was not sure whether that was a good or a bad thing. If it all turned out to be a prank, it was probably going to be taped.

They entered the lift and Dean pushed one of the buttons. As soon as the doors closed, Aidan found himself pinned against the mirrored wall of the lift with Dean kissing him. He parted his lips and let the blonde slide his wet, warm tongue inside his mouth and the whole thing send blood rushing to Aidan’s cock.

They broke apart just as the doors of the lift slid open and Dean dragged Aidan out into the corridor. They said nothing, but the desperation and lust hung thickly in the air between them. Dean got the keys out and unlocked one of the rooms.

The huge king bed was decorated with rose petals and there were newly lit candles on every surface in the room. It did not take Aidan long to realise this was a honeymoon suite and he then knew that this gesture was not driven by lust or desire. It was love.

“Like it?” Dean asked in a husky voice and Aidan could feel his tall body behind him. He turned to face his best friend and nodded. He did not know what to say or do. His best friend loved him and he was not sure if he truly shared those emotions. His body obviously wanted the blonde, but was that enough? Would the love come later?

Dean took Aidan’s hand and lifted it to his lips. Aidan watched as the blonde’s lips traced his knuckles and the blood continued to rush through his body. The brunette lifted his other hand to caress the blonde’s pale skin and the warmth was stirring something deep inside him.

“I love you,” Dean whispered as his blue eyes met Aidan’s dark brown. “I have loved you for so long and I did not know how to tell you. I hope this does not freak you out in any way.”

In the lack of a response, Aidan pressed their lips together and flung his arms around the shoulders of the tall blonde. Dean wrapped his arms around Aidan’s waist and pressed their bodies together. It was almost a relief when Aidan felt that he wasn’t the only one who was hard as a rock. Dean smiled against his lips.

“Are you hard for me, my love?” he whispered against Aidan’s lips. “Want me to take you?”

Aidan’s blood was boiling and his body ached for human touch. There was nothing he wanted more than to feel Dean inside him, to feel his sweaty skin against his, to have the blonde touch him.

“Yes,” he managed to whisper. He could say no more, afraid to let his tongue slip in this seduced state he was in. Dean smiled and Aidan could soon feel the blonde’s hand slide up under his sweater. Their lips met again and Aidan let out a breathy moan as Dean’s fingers found his nipples.

They fell over in the bed, Dean on top of Aidan, their lips still locked together. Dean now began grinding his crotch against Aidan’s as he lustfully devoured the mouth of the brunette. Aidan closed his eyes and let the pleasure flow through his body until he was so horny it hurt. Dean seemed to sense his pain, because he pulled back from the kiss and started undressing them both.

In a matter of moments, both of them had their upper bodies bare and Dean started to plant kisses on his chest. Aidan swallowed as he allowed himself to feel the firm body of the blonde. He let his hands slide over the soft, muscular skin until Dean grabbed his wrist and forced him to lay still.

“You’re mine,” Dean growled as he reached down and cupped Aidan’s crotch in his hand. He started rubbing and Aidan closed his eyes as lustful moans escaped his throat. “Never forget that.”

After teasing him for a while, Aidan could feel Dean’s fingers starting to unbutton his jeans. The lust in the air had grown thicker and it was all he could do to not push Dean away and do it himself. It was a relief when Dean finally dragged the jeans off his legs, leaving him only in his boxers.

“Just fuck me already,” Aidan finally got out as he squirmed on the bed.

“Impatient, are we?” Dean grinned as he slowly started to tug at Aidan’s boxers. “I have waited for this in months, so you can wait some minutes.”

Aidan pressed his hips upwards and Dean took the opportunity to slide his boxers all the way off. A sigh of relief escaped his throat as his erection sprang free and Dean seemed pleased. His heart was hammering in his chest as Dean lowered himself over his cock and closed his lips around the head. The damp heat was enough to make Aidan come then and there, but he managed to hold it back. Another moan escaped his lips as Dean ran his tongue down the underside of the shaft. The hotness left the head of his cock, but was soon replaced by repeating licks all over his cock.

When Aidan was on the edge of bursting, Dean stopped and started to undo his own pants. It did not take too long before he was naked and he poked Aidan with his own erection as he was hovering over him, their lips pressed together in a needy kiss.

“There’s lube under the pillow,” Dean mumbled and Aidan immediately found a small, pink bottle of clear, thick liquid. He swallowed, then felt the courage build up inside him. He flipped them over so that he was sitting on Dean’s hips, their cocks brushing together. Dean laughed.

“Taking control?” he grinned. “I like that.”

Aidan only rolled his eyes as he poured the lube into his hands and started slicking Dean’s cock with it. His hands were stroking the thick, hard length like he would his own, making him ready to enter. It did not take long before Dean decided it was enough and flipped them over again.

“This might hurt a little,” he whispered apologetically before he locked their lips together to muffle Aidan’s scream as he pushed inside his tight, hot entrance.

There was a burning sort of pain and Aidan could not help but whimper as Dean adjusted to get a better angle. Then the first thrust slammed up inside him and he let out a sound of pain. His head was swimming and he could barely feel Dean sucking and biting his neck, marking him as his own. He did not care though, let the world see. Let the world see him for who he really was. Because as Dean’s thrusts turned from pain to pleasure, it became clear for Aidan that he was gay. Almost sinful sounds of lust came out of his lips as his fingers tugged in Dean’s blonde curls. His whole body gave in for the pleasure and he positively cried out as Dean nailed his prostate. He came shortly after that and Dean followed only moments after.

The two of them lay in the bed, panting. None of them quite knew what to say or do, but Aidan finally rolled over and rested his head on Dean’s bare chest.

“This is the best birthday in my life,” he said with a small smile. Dean looked pleased as Aidan reached up and pressed a lazy kiss on his lips. “Thank you.”

“I’m glad you liked it,” Dean said as a grin was forming on his face. “Ready for round two?”


End file.
